Stolen Vader
by twiniitowers
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in 1978 and Hyde wants to do something. Follows the history in "Charades" in the "M" section . One shot. Please Read and review. Thanks.


_**Stolen Vader**_

**…a tiny short-short sweet extra for _Charades _(in the M section)**

**Saturday 11 a.m.**

Hyde fell asleep at the Fotohut; it was a model of inefficiency and he liked it that way. After all he still arrived

earlier to start his shift than Leo and on most days the door wasn't even locked. In his dreams the kissing

turned to yelling, and then turned to nagging. Which proved his point that any gender could be annoying. He

startled himself awake and rubbed his eyes. Sure enough there was a calendar (starring Leo's favorite buxom

blonde Miss California, 1978, who was the February feature) hanging on the wall. The winter date wasn't

circled, but it was still there staring him in the face.

He was going to have to do something.

It was a corporate fake holiday designed to part a man's money from his wallet. It went against everything he

stood for.

No, he _wanted_ to.

Sure there would be a romp at Camp Naughty Bad Fun, but he knew he had to do something else.

But there had to be a way to do this without compromising his principles.

Leo wouldn't be arriving for another hour so Hyde rested his back into the chair again to return to sleep, screw

the customers, to quote his favorite dirty old hippie friend, he didn't need their stinking photo money.

**12 p.m. **

Eric Forman was tired of stocking shelves. It was Saturday; he had other things he could be doing than being at

Price Mart. Valentine's Day was coming up and he really didn't want to deal with it. What was the use when he

couldn't be who he truly was on the inside? This is the kind of secrecy that turns people into full-blown addicts.

Red wasn't even here today, so on his shift breaks Eric would like to eat lunch in his father's office. No one ever

said anything, because he usually ate in here to keep his Dad company when Red was there working.

There had to be something better than stocking shelves in Point Place.

**Valentine's Day — Tuesday, February 14, 1978**

There was no overnight visit from Steven (and considering he lived here, was it really that difficult?) and it had

nothing to do with Donna's habit of doing the same, she didn't come over either and Eric fell asleep exhausted

from doing his history report after working his shift at Price Mart. It was 5:07 a.m. when he opened his eyes.

There would be no morning surprise breakfast (heart shaped pancakes) from Kitty as she was working at the

hospital and Red, well, that was something between a husband and wife only. When Eric tossed over in his bed

that was when he noticed a crumbled up ball of newspaper on his desk.

There was no bow or nametag, but that didn't matter unless you were Jackie Burkhart who liked everything

perfect and just so. He slowly walked over to desk to grab the paper ball, what if all that was in it, was just

another piece of paper? Eric sat on the bed and opened the paper until a black something fell out and hit his

bare foot.

It was a Darth Vader key chain, not in its box; it had a small nick on it from someone trying to remove it from the

plastic packaging with a blade.

_Steven stole it for me._

_I'm going to kill him for violating his parole,_

_He could get into trouble…but he's too smart to get caught. _

_Didn't he once say that if you don't get caught that everything is legal?_

_But, he did this for me, for Valentine's Day. _

_This is the best Valentine's Day gift ever. _

_I love him so much. _

Eric decided to get dressed.

Eric had the best luck when Red was still sleeping that he was able to walk to the basement without anyone

noticing. Hyde was asleep in his favorite white chair that was part of the old kitchen set that came with the

house when Red and Kitty bought it.

Eric put his hands softly on Hyde's shoulders and kissed his neck,

"Morning, sunshine." Eric said

Hyde mumbled because he hated mornings, but he loved being woken up by his scrawny boyfriend.

"Thank you."

"For what?" Hyde played coy, enjoying the shoulder massage that was being given to him.

"My stolen Vader….I could kill you and make love to you at the same time."

"I'll settle for the latter. Is Red still sleeping?" Hyde raised an eyebrow behind his sunglasses.

"Yes, with Mom gone he won't wake up until at least 8, when he goes to work, we'll be in school."

Eric slightly wished that Hyde would carry him to the bedroom, yeah he the was the one who was the

"feminine" one of this relationship and he didn't mind it one bit, Steven was his strong Prince Charming and he

wasn't ashamed of that fact and never would be.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Forman…."

Hyde said, making sure the door to the basement was locked before leading Eric to his bedroom.

_ This is the best Valentine's Day EVER! _

_Yes, yes.  
_


End file.
